heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Thaddeus Ross (Earth-199999)
Category:Marvel Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross is a former Lieutenant General of the United States Army. During his career, he was put in charge of the military project called the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project, aiming to recreate the Super Soldier Serum. However, the experiment led to an accident which transformed the scientist Bruce Banner into Hulk. After a long hunt, Banner was captured, only for Ross' subordinate officer Emil Blonsky to transform into the monstrous Abomination which forced Ross to accept Hulk as an ally and allow him to escape after the battle in Harlem. Five years after that incident, Ross left the Army and started serving as the United States Secretary of State. During this time, Ross approved the Sokovia Accords, which aimed to control the actions of the Avengers. When Captain America publicly disowned the accords and went on the run with the Winter Soldier, Ross ordered Iron Man to bring Captain America into custody. Ross arrested many of the Avengers and locked them up in the Raft, but when Captain America learned that Helmut Zemo was to blame for the devastation, he freed the prisoners, much to Ross' fury. Ross later struck a deal with Scott Lang and Clint Barton, placing the heroes under house arrest. Learning of the Vision's absence from the New Avengers Facility, Ross contacted James Rhodes, discovering that Captain America had returned, promptly ordering Rhodes to arrest Rogers, who ended the call, earning Rhodes a court martial and Ross's fury. Personality Decisive and ruthless, Ross is an objective man and his main one is to defend the United States of America by advancing the military, often by unconventional means such as a super-soldier project modified from a similar experiment from World War II. However, Ross is largely motivated by his own personal feelings and his vendetta against the Hulk. He can be single-minded and shows an inability to learn from his mistakes as his main priority is to defend the United States, and although having witnessed the destructive capabilities of the Hulk injuring him, his daughter and murdering several doctors from being unleashed the first time, still planned to replicate Banner's gamma radiation to continue the Super Soldier Program he was working on Ross can also be a hypocrite: though he loves Betty dearly he has destroyed his relationship with her due to hunting down the man she loves as a fugitive and the fact that he was the one who made him a fugitive in the first place. He blames Bruce Banner for injuring Betty, even though he wasn't in control of his actions at the time when he was the Hulk and instead of helping him cure his gamma radiation, which Ross was partly responsible for in the first place, he planned to imprison him forever instead. Ross' methods of defense, and if needed offense, are amounted to a very "fight fire with fire" sense. His plans to combat with the Hulk was injecting his top soldier, Emil Blonsky with a Super Soldier Serum. Similarly, when Blonsky mutated himself into Abomination and began causing havoc across Harlem, he ordered his men to assist the Hulk, believing he was the only one who could match him in a battle. Despite having a personal incentive to kill Banner, Ross is not without reason to be concerned regarding individuals with near-unlimited power. Having continuously witnessed the casualties and destruction of several incidents regarding powerful super-humans, such as the Battle of Sokovia, events that happened without supervision or jurisdiction from the government which caused the Avengers to run freely, he began viewing the Avengers as loose cannons and that the Sokovia Accords which would keep them on constant government watch was best for the world, although this would later spark a civil war. He also seems to be not so unempathic as to let the families of the heroes who are now criminals to suffer, as he was willing to make a deal with Hawkeye and Ant-Man to allow them to still be with their familes but they would be under house arrest. Even after Helmut Zemo was revealed to be the true culprit behind the Bombing of the Vienna International Centre, he still called Captain America and the other rogue Avengers fugitives and ordered their arrest, thus earning James Rhodes’ (who respected him once) anger that the latter got a court martial when he chose to cut Ross off and disobey the accords during the Infinity War. Biography Early Life Raising a Daughter A young Thaddeus Ross returned to the United States of America at the age of 27, having joined the United States Army and participated in the Vietnam War. Over the years he rose to the rank of a three-star general, and also had a daughter named Elizabeth, who eventually went by the nickname Betty. Recreating the Super-Soldier Thaddeus Ross was involved in an Army research and development program intended to recreate the "Super Soldier Serum" first developed in World War II. The project was known as the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project. In the beginning of the scheme, the military had been using captured terrorists of Al-Haquid to test out various serums. However, pictures of the project came out and the United States Congress killed it. Creating the Hulk General Ross got an agreement with the scientist Bruce Banner, his daughter's fiancé, for working on a government project to render soldiers immune to Gamma Radiation, under the guise of being part of the weapon development project. Involved in early phase research, Banner conducted a test on himself dealing with Gamma Radiation, instead of Vita Radiation, confident that it would work. However, after an accidental explosion, became the "Hulk", a giant and amazingly strong brute who fled after injuring Betty, leaving her in a coma as well as killing another of the scientists along with two soldiers of the United States Army and crushing General Ross' arm during the ensuing fight. When Banner returned to visit Betty in the hospital, General Ross was furious and threw out Banner, causing Banner to have to go on the run from the General. Taken by a sense of guilt and rage, Ross put his life at the service of a single cause: to hunt down and capture Bruce Banner. Ross took charge of the Strategic Operations Command Center's effort to then recover the fugitive while in coordination with S.H.I.E.L.D., working alongside Director Nick Fury in the mission. The General's obsession caused a major rift between him and his daughter, Betty Ross, who still loved Banner. Their relationship never fully recovered. Meeting Tony Stark Five years after the "Hulk incident", when Tony Stark got poisoned from his Arc Reactor palladium core, Senator Stern called Ross. Together they worked with Justin Hammer who presented to James Rhodes and Ross the Aerodynamic Marvel, which he considered to be the next step on close-quarter combat with protection and attack capabilities. As the machine was shot down during testing and Iron Man was sent to clean up. Once Stark saved the pilot, Ross ordered him to land on Cairo's West Air Base immediately. Ross met with Stark told him that they picked up on a shoot out with the Congolese Army and Stark did not return fire. Ross claimed that by not making weapons, Stark was distancing himself from his father. Stark warned that if innocent lives were put into harm's way there would be consequences. Chase of Bruce Banner Building an Elite Team Later, Ross received intel that a man had become infected with Gamma Radiation after drinking a bottle of Pingo Doce. Knowing this must have been caused by Banner, he began a frantic search, tracking down the factory that produced the soda in Rocinha, near Rio de Janeiro and ordered his soldiers and contacts to look for a white man working in the factory. Believing that he was quickly closing in on capturing Banner, Ross began putting together a special unit of highly trained soldiers with the sole purpose of locating and capturing Banner. With the help of Joe Greller, Ross not only put together a team of some of the best soldiers he could find, but he also managed to hire one of the best operatives at his disposal, Emil Blonsky, and sent them to the village of Rio de Janeriro. As they traveled to the location, Ross chooses to not disclose the secrets of Banner's condition, believing them to still be top-secret. He told Blonsky and the other soldiers that Banner was a target of the US Government who had stolen military secrets and when Blonsky asked for more details, he refused to share them. He ordered them to ensure that Banner was captured without incident, not telling them of the risks involved with the mission. Encounter in Brazil During the attack, Ross stayed close and gave orders to the soldiers from within a secure van with Kathleen Sparr. Banner was alerted to the danger and managed to escape and began to run, with Blonsky giving chase. At one point Banner ran past Ross's armored van, Ross stepped out and looked Banner in the eyes before Banner continued to run and Ross' Unit continued to give chase. Banner continued to run until he became cornered in the Pingo Doce factory and transformed into Hulk due to a mugging. The Hulk quickly defeated the soldiers, despite Blonsky personally attempting to defeat him. When Blonsky fired his weapon at the Hulk, he was forced to flee when the Hulk threw a fork-lift at him and escaped, Ross screamed "No" as he watched Hulk smash through a wall and escape but was unable to stop his target from running free. When Blonsky returned for debrief at Banner's Apartment, he was furious at Ross for not telling him that Banner had backup of a monster as several of his men had been killed. Ross reluctantly explained that the beast they had encountered was in fact Banner himself, but when Blonsky demanded further explanation, Ross refused and ordered him and his men to return to the United States of America before they could ask further questions. Creating a Super-Soldier When they returned to the USA, Ross told Emil Blonsky exactly how Bruce Banner became the Hulk. They discussed the Super Soldier Program from World War II, Blonsky expressed interest in having another chance to fight Hulk and claimed that he wished that he could have the body he had ten years ago along with the mind he has now. Ross claimed he could arrange something like that for him. General Ross and Blonsky came to an agreement and Blonsky accepted Ross's offer to be injected with an experimental version of the Super Soldier Serum in order to match Captain America's strength and be able to stand a chance at battling the Hulk. Ross collected the Serum himself from a secure facility where the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project was previously conducted, which had given Banner his powers. Ross watched closely as Blonsky was injected with the Super Soldier Serum. Ross warned Blonsky that if anything went wrong then he would be taken off the team and would be kept in a hospital until he had recovered. The serum was injected into his neck and spine, it caused him considerable pain but increased his strength and agility to superhuman levels, allowing him to rejoin the unit and assist Ross in hunting down the Hulk. Battle at Culver University Blonsky's Return Capturing Bruce Banner Duel of Harlem Talk with Tony Stark Secretary of State The New Position Sokovia Accords Captain America's Rebellion Arresting the Avengers Relationships Family Allies Enemies Video Game Only Trivia